shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Story (SF2)
Unlike Shadow Fight, Shadow Fight 2 includes storyline with many characters and events, as well as locations, with Bosses, Mini-Bosses, Heroes and Villains. Character Overview *'Shadow ' Shadow is the main character and protagonist of Shadow Fight 2. He is a legendary warrior, driven by his arrogance to seek a worthy challenger, losing his physical body and flesh upon meeting his match. He seeks to restore the demon seals to the Gate of Shadows, to lock away the evil he unleashed. He journeys into the Gates of Shadows, to save a comrade who was swept into the Gates. *'Sensei ' One of the main characters in Shadow Fight 2, Sensei is the teacher of Shadow. He is elderly, but nevertheless is capable of extraordinary physical accomplishments even in his old age. He accompanies Shadow on his journey and is usually the most knowledgeable of the characters, often giving advice and restraining members of Shadow's travelling party. *'May ' May is the blacksmith, weapons expert and armour expert from the first province in the game. She is another of the main characters, and accompanies Shadow on his journey to the different demons' locations. She, in contrast to Sensei, is quite opinionated and speaks her mind more than she gives advice. *'Sly ' Sly is a cowardly and malicious merchant who meets Shadow, Sensei and May in Act II, offering to reveal Hermit's secret powers for a large fee (he never does as he promises). He briefly disappears, and becomes a member of the party when Shadow and his companions catch up to him as he is about to leave on a boat. Sly barely benefits the group, if at all, since he causes lots of trouble for the other three, and expects them to protect him from the people he angers. *'The Demons' The demons are extremely powerful and mysterious enemies from another world. Prior to the storyline, the demons were sealed inside the Gates of Shadows, along with their leader Titan. The six demons (Lynx, Hermit, Butcher, Wasp, Widow and Shogun) all have places in the "normal" world, most having occupations or connections with people in the normal world. The demons are the reason for Shadow's mission, since they are all highly dangerous and evil, leading Shadow to attempt to seal them away. *'Lynx ' Lynx is the leader of the Assassin's Order, and the first of the six seal-wielding Demons. His appearance gives the impression that he is a ninja. He wields one set of triple claws on each hand. Stealth is his strength, and he can disappear in a puff of smoke and devastate the enemy whilst invisible.He cares his order much more than his seal, he even thinks that Shadow wants to claim his order instead of Shadows, real desire, collect seals in order to close the gates of Shadows *'Hermit ' Hermit is a quiet, mysterious sensei, famous for his mystical powers. He is the second of the seal-wielding demons. His teaching is said to be extremely poor, and it is only through selfishness and desire to gain power that his apprentices study under him. His strength is magic, and he can cast incredibly powerful and advanced magic spells, and does so often. He is also capable of creating magical thunderstorms; this is his most dangerous and powerful magical attack.He wields narrow, medium-length swords designed for precision piercing rather than slashing.Unlike other demons he respects his opponents and cares about his teachings. *'Butcher ' Butcher is a bloodthirsty bandit who has raised a small group of bandit teenagers and manipulated them to become aggressive and violent warriors. He is the third seal-wielding demon. He uses his immense mass as a weapon, jumping and slamming the ground to knock enemies off balance. He wields flame-patterned red butcher knives. *'Wasp ' Wasp is the ambitious and power-hungry daughter of the deceased Pirate King. She inherited her father's crew after killing him, and due to her crew members suspecting that she played a part in his death, most of them resent her. True to her name, she can attack in a wasp-like manner. Using her Naginata spear like a wasp's stinger, she can form a pair of wings on her back at will and take off from the battle field, rapidly rotating like a drill and flying horizontally, inflicting grievous damage to the opponent. She wields a green Naginata spear. *'Widow ' Widow is an arrogant woman, and she uses her beauty and magic to "hypnotize" man and make them fall in love to her. However, only unaffected person is Shadow even the Sensei feels her pull but Sensei is wise and powerfull enough to resist her power, Her weapon are fans,she uses ice ball magic,and her special attack is teleporting behind player and slash him from behind.She also lives in a cold iceland *'Shogun ' Shogun is a warlord who rules a vast empire, and has claimed to have "enslaved thousands" and "conquer entire nations".He is extremely aggressive againts disorder, chaos and failure when it comes to the matters of his empire. He has an extreme hatred of Shadow whom he believes he is a Prince which caused a lot of chaos for the empire. He deems himself the ruler of this realm until Titan is set loose. *'Titan ' Titan is the ultimate enemy in Shadow Fight 2 Singleplayer mode. He is unheard of in the early part of the game, though he is seen in the introduction. He is a master manipulator of the mind and willpower. He can impress fear upon nearly all creatures and people in the living world. He is an intergalactic conqueror, and oversees an immense empire unknown to the normal world.Titan has a vast army, made from those whose minds were destroyed when they challenged him, and the warriors hatched at his command. Titan is the supreme ruler of his realm, and his army is ranked in hierarchial order, from the enslaved to the elite soldiers who he commands personally, and finally Titan himself. Opening Monologue "Once I was a great, invincible warrior and nobody dared to stand in my way. I travelled the land, searching for a worthy battle. Until, I discovered, The Gates of Shadows. I broke the laws of the Elders and opened the gates. The Demons of the other world were beyond them. They rushed upon me, tearing my flesh, draining my soul, turning me into, a shadow. And now, for eternity I am doomed to wander the world and to fight the demons I freed." Above is the opening monologue by the main character of the game, Shadow. Shadow was formerly a powerful combatant, but his arrogance led him to defy the rules established by his ancestors, and he opened the Gates of Shadows. Upon doing so, he quickly realised his mistake; but it was too late, and Shadow lost his flesh and soul and became a mere silhouette of his former self. Shadow must defeat all the demons and reclaim their demon seals in order to re-seal the Gates of Shadows. However, he cannot regain his physical body by doing that. Story: Act 1 Prelude Shadow returns to his place of origin: a village where his Sensei also resides. His Sensei mocks him for being "vain", but quickly becomes serious. His Sensei test Shadow to see if he retains his combat abilities. He trials Shadow against a punching bag, and from a glance concludes that Shadow still possesses some fighting potential. Then, Sensei tests Shadow against Kenji, his other disciple. Shadow is victorious, and Sensei commends him. Sensei then suggests that Shadow challenge the first demon, Lynx. He pits Shadow against Shin, the first bodyguard of Lynx. Act 1: Hero Reborn Shadow learns about the criminal organisation, the Order. When Shadow is successful, he meets a major character in the story, May. From this point on, May accompanies Shadow and Sensei on their quest to collect the demon seals. May tells Shadow about tournaments and survival, which he uses to earn money to fund his arsenal of weapons and armour. Shadow then defeats each of Lynx's bodyguards, and unlocks Duel upon defeating the second bodyguard, learning more and more about the Order and its members with every battle. He also battles Trickster, a talented fighter who gives up his Nunchacku if Shadow manages to best him in combat. By this time, Shadow is ready to fight Lynx. The battle occurs at night time on a rooftop. Lynx invites Shadow to join the Order, but Shadow declines and insists a fight take place. The fight against Lynx however is a challenging one forcing you to stay within close range, as Lynx uses the so-far unusable ranged weapons. Shadow defeats Lynx, and Lynx becomes fearful of losing control of the Order. But when Lynx becomes aware that Shadow only seeks the seal, he surrenders it, and leaves. Shadow then unlocks the use of ranged weapons. Act 2: Secret Path (Long Hunt) Sensei praises Shadow for his victory. Then, he tells the group about his disciple who left to try the new schools in "the next town". He says that the town (where Hermit's school is) is known for its fighting academies, and the group travels there. However, when they reach the town, Sensei finds the town in ruin and is distressed. He is shocked to find only one fighting school there. Shadow fights Dragon, and wins. Dragon reveals his malevolent intentions and his reason for training under Hermit. When Dragon is defeated, he is humbled and seems to give up his plans. Shadow competes in the tournament, and May introduces Shadow to Challenges after he wins six tournament fights. Shadow now participates in both events regularly, to accumulate funds to purchase devastating equipment and weaponry. Shadow defeats more and more of Hermit's disciples, all the while learning more about Hermit, his school, his teachings and the disciples themselves. Shadow encounters Sly, a shady character who offers to sell him the secret to Hermit's power. Regardless of whether or not Shadow buys the "secret", he will find out that Hermit uses arcane battle magic that is even more powerful than that of the much greater demons. Shadow finally meets Crane, Hermit's disciple. Sensei is shattered to find out what Crane has done. When Shadow bests Crane in a fight, he comes to his senses and apologises to Sensei. At last, Shadow meets Hermit. Hermit invites Shadow to a battle to see if he is adept enough to please him. During the fight, Hermit holds back initially. But when Shadow shows his talents, Hermit immediately steps up his game, using extremely advanced techniques. Hermit introduces his legendary magic, firing electric bolts and water blasts. He also unleashes his own self-controlled thunderstorm which makes lightning zap the ground. Shadow, however, defeats Hermit. Hermit is impressed, and negotiates with Shadow. He asks Shadow to visit the next town and battle the band of outlaws there, and eliminate their leader, who is none other than the murderer Butcher. He states that the Butcher is after Hermit, to discover the secret to his combat prowess. Hermit offers Shadow battle magic if he succeeds. Act 3: Trail of Blood The three companions journey onwards. They follow Hermit's instructions, and reach the next town. They meet a girl, Bird, wandering around at night time. Sensei wonders what she is doing roaming the streets in the middle of the night. Bird greets them and "welcomes" them. She shows them around town, and Sensei becomes very suspicious. May, however, insists that Bird is simply being "friendly". Bird then takes them to a deserted area of town. She says that it is her favourite part of town, and it will take their breath away. She suddenly turns hostile, and adds: "once and for all". Bird is fought and defeated. The three companions, after defeating Bird, become aware of the gang Hermit mentioned. They learn that Bird is one of the members of the gang. As Shadow becomes stronger and stronger by fighting the tournament fighters and opponents in the town, he takes down the gang members one by one. Each gang member reveals a bit of information. They reveal that some members were raised by Butcher from childhood. They reveal that one of the members was apparently saved as an orphan by Butcher. They also reveal that Butcher is a murderer and that he orphaned one of his own gang as a child, and then seemingly rescued him and trained him to be one of his own servants. Sensei is disgusted, and says that Butcher's group was much worse than a gang; it was basically a private army. Shadow then faces Butcher. The Butcher says that he made the gang members strong by sharing his teachings with them. He reveals his beliefs that the gift of violence is the key to strength, and that is why he is taught his gang members that way. Shadow fights the Butcher. Butcher holds back in the beginning, not using his strongest moves until later. However, as Shadow proves to be a tough adversary, he unleashes his stronger attacks, such as his shockwave-generating ground slam and advanced magic spells. However, ultimately, Butcher is defeated. Butcher then repeats his beliefs, stating that he believes in what he teaches his servants. Shadow collects Butcher's seal. The three companions are then forced to continue on their journey. Their path leads across water, and they require a boat. May recalls that Sly said that he had a boat waiting for him when he left them previously, and says that they should hurry and catch him and his boat before he leave. Act 4: Pirate Throne (Vengeance) The companions catch up to Sly and board the ship with him. Sly is not pleased too see the trio again, but he allows them to sail with him. On the journey, Sensei asks Sly about the place where they are heading. Sly says that the Pirate King disappeared a while back, and now is daughter, Wasp, has succeeded him as the controller of the harbour. He mentions that it is rumoured that Wasp wears a magical amulet which brings luck to the owner. May says that the amulet sounds similar to what they are looking for. Sly responds that getting to Wasp will not be easy, since she has gone into hiding as a result of being in some trouble. Sly then says that it his not his business, and apparently opts out of their company. The trio meets Kraken, a supporter of New Blood, which is a small group composed of several members of Wasp's crew that are rebelling against her authority. Members of New Blood compose the majority of Wasp's crew; in fact, Bosun and Whaler are the only crew members loyal to Wasp. Kraken claims their ship in the name of New Blood, because he likes their ship. This leads to a fight between Shadow and Kraken. When Kraken is defeated, he taunts Shadow by questioning how far he will get. Bosun emerges, and says that Wasp could use a fighter like Shadow. He says that if Shadow takes care of the New Blood members, Wasp will make him rich. Shadow meets another New Blood member, Cleaver. Cleaver is enraged about how Wasp took over after the Pirate King vanished. He accuses her of having something to do with his disappearance, and tells Shadow that he should not trust her. He then meets Shark after beating Cleaver. Shark assumes that Shadow was sent by Wasp's loyal henchmen, and says that she will defeat Shadow. However, when she is beaten, she says that strength and skill of his level belongs with New Blood. She accuses Shadow of supporting Wasp and her apparent lies. Shadow then reaches Bosun, one of Wasp's loyal henchmen. He says that Wasp was on the verge of giving them attention until she caught Shadow in the company of Sly, who was selling weapons to New Blood. Sensei questions Sly, but Sly begs that they "help a friend out". So Shadow engages Bosun in combat. When Bosun is defeated, he says that it is because of people like Sly that they are losing the war against New Blood. Shadow reaches Whaler, the final henchman of Wasp. He says that he did a lot of work to keep her safe, and that Shadow is just "another mess to clean up". When Shadow defeats Whaler, Whaler insults Wasp and says that if the Pirate King were still around, no drama would be happening. Shadow finally reaches Wasp. Wasp reveals that Shadow's actions (taking down New Blood) have been helping her all along. She reveals how thanks to him, she is now the only powerful member left, and thus no-one can compete with her now that all of those who oppose her have been defeated. Wasp fights Shadow, and it is a fierce battle. Wasp's enchanted armour is a hindrance to Shadow at the beginning, but he overcomes that. Shortly after, however, Shadow faces Wasp's completely unique ability. She leaps onto the wall, and a pair of wings sprout from her back. She then takes off, flying in a horizontal straight line, which is a deadly attack. However, despite all of Wasp's powers, Shadow emerges victorious. Wasp realises the severity of what she has done. She realises that she has been blind and that her betrayal of The Pirate King was a terrible crime. She reveals that Widow had convinced her that by betraying The Pirate King, Wasp could make everyone bow to her and show that women should be the ones in charge, and not men. Wasp surrenders her seal to Shadow. Sensei, interested by the information Wasp leaked about Widow, encourages Shadow and May to continue their journey and see if she is a worthy adversary. Act 5: The Greatest TemptationCategory:Gameplay Upon learning from Wasp that it was on Widow's advice that Wasp caused such mayhem, the party journeys on to Widow's lands.The area is torn with war and violence. Suddenly, Widow herself appears before the party. All members of the party except Shadow and May are attracted to her. Even Sensei feels attracted to her, but his years of martial training and discipline barred him from the attraction. Sly is completely infatuated, and buys precious jewels in a vain attempt to please her. Widow notes Shadow to be peculiar, and says she will keep an eye on them. May realises that the area they are in is full of corpses, describing it as a "slaughterhouse". Then they venture upon Irbis, just one among the many who are madly in love with widow. He challenges Shadow to prove himself Widow's worthy suitor. A fight engages, but Irbis loses and comes out of his trance, dazed and goes away.Then the party encounters Wolf. Wolf explains that he and his brothers were out hunting, and Widow crossed their path. Wolf eliminated his two brothers in order to have a better chance with Widow. May states that the men (Widow's 'bodyguards') are only attacking because they have been charmed. The party crosses paths with all of Widow's suitors: Capra, an elderly warrior who believes that his experience is the key, Bear, a self-proclaimed watchdog for Widow, and Puma, who isn't a suitor but more of Widow's assistant, who tries to force Shadow to be caught by Widow's charm. They also meet Outcast, a challenger armed with a Heavy Kusarigama. Shadow can choose to claim his weapon by defeating him, or ignore his challenge. After Shadow overcomes Puma, the last of Widow's "bodyguards", the path to Widow is clear. Shadow, able to resist Widow's charm, engages her in combat. Widow proves to be tough just like all the other demons, being able to teleport and catch Shadow off guard. However, Shadow is ultimately victorious, and he claims Widow's seal. The party then decides that they would not like to remain in Widow's province, for it is depressing and an uncomfortable place to be. The group continues their journey onward, to the samurai warrior and military commander Shogun in Ivory City. Act 6: Iron Reign The group arrives in the great Ivory City. Sensei is alarmed to discover that it has been destroyed, being burnt in a cursed fire. Suddenly, the group is approached by Corporal, the first of Shogun's official and elite bodyguards. Shadow defeats Corporal, and as a result is mistaken as a "Prince" who has come to defeat Shogun. The group are aware that Corporal has merely mistaken Shadow's identity, but play along. Shadow is continually mistaken for a prince for the entire hierarchy of Shogun's army. Most reveal their intense hatred for the "prince", some show concern for the safety of the "prince", urging him to leave to save himself from Shogun. After Shadow battles and defeats Shogun's next four bodyguards, he is faced with far more difficult battles. Shogun orders General to "use whatever resources you General deem necessary" to defeat Shadow and execute his associates. General deploys his best mercenary unit to fight Shadow but they are defeated. General himself steps forward and challenges Shadow but he too is defeated. The path to Shogun clear, Shadow challenges the mighty warlord to a battle. Shogun has also mistaken Shadow's identity, taking him for a prince like all of his warriors. The battle takes place in a scorching and arid landscape, in the heart of a burning city. Cursed flames engulf all buildings in sight and make the scene hazy, limiting visibility. Shadow is outnumbered during the fight, and, battling a powerful adversary, is unable to focus on the soldiers that Shogun fights alongside; as such, he takes a few hits and is pushed around during the fight. However, despite being outnumbered, he manages to defeat the samurai warlord and take his seal. Shogun is devastated when he is defeated in battle. He is in disbelief and denial, refusing to belief that he has been defeated. He states the importance of his empire, and, still under the false impression that Shadow is a prince, reveals his fear that Shadow is going to claim his empire for his own. However, he manages to mask some of his fear by claiming that his followers would not submit to a "petty prince". Shadow collects Shogun's jade seal and proceeds to the Gates of Shadows ... but he, and his friends, discover that getting there won't be so easy. The Gates of Shadows The six demons have all joined together to form a formidable force. Lynx, Hermit, Butcher, Wasp, Widow and Shogun have united to prevent Shadow from sealing them away. Lynx, Butcher and Wasp attempt to intimidate Shadow, with Butcher discussing his plans for Shadow's corpse, Lynx stating that it has been a long time since their last encounter and Wasp stating the odds are six to one. Shadow battles all six demons in a row and proves to be greater than all of them combined. Hermit remarks that Shadow is too powerful and that he does not belong in their world because of his skills. Widow tells Shadow that this will not be their last encounter and begrudgingly congratulates him on his victory. Shogun is shocked once more and says that despite being the "most powerful warriors who ever lived", they were still overwhelmed by Shadow. His path to the Gates cleared once more, the seals activate the Gates of Shadows. An extremely powerful wind is summoned, and the Gates of Shadows begins drawing in torrents of dust and air. The characters struggle to remain standing, but May is not able to hold her ground and begins being pulled in towards the Gates. Shadow tries to catch her but her hands slip and she is whisked away. The Gates suddenly slam shut, and Titan chuckles malevolently. Interlude May is captured by Titan and Gates are closed, Now Our Hero, Shadow is needed to Save May, but first he must open the gates once again. Sensei tells Shadow that it seems these seals are connected to their Demons, So Shadow must defeat all six demons to break the seals and go throught to gates and save May.Shadow goes to defeat Lynx. Sly appears and tells Shadow that gold coins are no longer used and replaced with platinum coins and he was able to exchange their gold coins with platinum coins at a "favorable rate". Shadow challenges Lynx to fight Lynx tells him if he is expecting lynx to do nothing while he opens gates of shadows again also tells that he cannot let shadow to do this not again.Shadow defeats All bodyguards of lynx and lynx himself one by one.After he releases he cant stop Shadow Lynx tells he still hears titans voice and Shadow doomed them all. Shadow goes to next town to defeat Hermit, before fight Hermit warns Shadow that everyone was afraid of his magic, but there is far powerful forces there,things that he doesnt know but know that should be feared, Shadow doesn't give attention and fights with Hermit's bodyguards and Hermit one by one. Hermit realizes Shadow simply wont stop, tells him that Titan can control people's will and Shadow cant fight with that, but this doesn't stop Shadow. It's time too defeat butcher, for Shadow, Butcher tells that If he thinks butcher as monster, he didn't even saw what titan does to his enemies. He also says he does and terrified by that. Shadow defeats all of his bodyguards and butcher himself.After being defeated Butcher tells Shadow is trying for no avail, someone more powerfull will eventually stop Shadow. Shadow is not impressed and continues his journey. Shadow goes to Wasp's Fleet to defeat Wasp, Wasp tells that They (the demons) dont know where Titan comes from and only Titan is diffrent After Shadow defeats Wasp. Wasp sees Shadow is serious, and will not stop tells to Shadow that he wouldnt want to see what lies beyond the gates, its to late to save her friend, and he must go back while he can, but shadow won't stop. Shadow Reaches Widow's town, Widow talks with him,tells that Titans minions are nothing like in this world,and he will not be enough to beat him. She realizes Shadow wont stop,Fights with shadow after her all bodyguards are defeated Fights with Shadow to stop him.In a final attempt to stop Shadow, She tells that Titan already controls Shadow, Everything shadow does is Titans wishes, But Shadow, doesn't care, because it was his mistake that May pulled throught to gates because if shadow Wouldn't open the gates this never would happen Shadow knowing this, goes to fight shogun. Now, there is only 1 enemy to Gates, to save May.Shadow challenges Shogun to fight, Shogun, wants to revenge as Shadow defeated him 2 times before, he tells until Titan finds away through the gates this is his realm and he won't allow Shadow to take his empire,he will stop Shadow.But Shadow simply defeats Shogun's army and Shogun himself one by one and defeated again, Shogun doesn't understand Why Shadow tries that much,Tells to Shadow enjoy his little time before Titan completely destroys him. Now Seals are Broken and Gates of Shadows are open again,Shadow must save May, Sly asks him what will he do now, and Sensei tells that he is ready, have enough experience and skill, he must go now or never and Shadow goes through the gates 'Act VII: Revelation' Category:Shadow Fight 2